Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?
by Breanie
Summary: Ron and Hermione return from Australia after getting Hermione's parents.  Picks up after Deathly Hallows but in my story - Ron and Hermione DID NOT share a kiss at the Battle of Hogwarts.


**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?**

**Authors Note: This is a really corny songfic I wrote based on the song "Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?" by Thompson Square because every time I hear it on the radio, I think of Ron and Hermione. It takes place right after Deathly Hallows but I made one change - they did not kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts. Please review :D!**

**Ron **shook his head in a defeated sort of way when he saw her. It had been two weeks since the two of them had returned to London. Hermione's parents were safely back home and their memories in tact but sending them to Australia had definitely taken a toll on her.

She was sitting up on the roof now. Her bedroom had a small balcony with a tiny flat section of roof that allowed her to stretch out. Her mother had told him that it was her favourite spot when he had noticed she had vanished while he had assisted her mother with the dishes.

"She goes up to there to think," Mrs. Granger had told him, her hand on her hips. "Nearly gave her father and I heart attack the first time we saw her out there, but she likes it up there."

Ron stepped up onto the ledge and easily lifted himself onto the spot next to her. Being tall often had advantages. He didn't say anything, just sat next to her, waiting for her to break the silence.

He had offered to go to Australia with her after the war to help bring her parents back home. He had thought maybe something would happen between them, but he was beginning to think that he had imagined it all. There had been a moment, where she had almost kissed him during the Battle of Hogwarts, but they had been distracted and Ron figured it wouldn't have meant anything anyway. It had been a life or death situation. No matter how many times he told himself that she felt something for him, he was never completely sure if he imagined it or not.

He had been crazy in love with Hermione Granger since he was twelve years old, but he was finally willing to admit to himself that if all she wanted was friendship he would make himself be okay with it.

But he wasn't really okay with it.

He watched her bushy brown curls blow around her face in the breeze and he slid a little closer, slipping his arm over her shoulders to help keep her warm. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded and continued to look out over top of the houses. "It's just hard to believe sometimes that the war is finally over. It's done. We can … we can have our lives now."

"Yeah, I know. Kind of scary though too."

She laughed at that, smiling brightly at him. "You as a responsible adult … it could be."

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

"Good." She said, grinning broadly now. "I want to do so much. I definitely want to get a job at the Ministry but I suppose that I need to go back for my N.E.W.T.s first."

"I don't know if I want to go back to school or not. I still haven't really decided." He said honestly.

Hermione nodded. "It's coming quickly, those decisions. I would like to travel some too. When we were in Australia and I could see the beaches and the beautiful landscape … it would be great."

"Traveling would be great."

She sighed and leaned back on her elbows, oblivious to the way Ron was looking at her. Sometimes she just took his breath away and made him wonder if he should make a move or if he should just let them stay as friends.

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

But if he made a move on her and it was rejected, it could ruin their friendship which was something he definitely didn't want. Hermione was one of the most important people in his life and if she wasn't there … he had no idea what he would do. He was stuck in between a rock and a hard place and he didn't know how to break himself out of it.

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me._

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to meet her eyes instead of staring intently at her lips.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

Ron's mouth actually dropped open. He felt it fall. But he didn't question it. He moved instantly, tugging her up against him and placed his lips on hers. She surrendered and devoured.

It was Hermione.

Hermione who was kissing him with so much passion and fervour that he could only pull her closer and lose himself in the kiss, in the sweetness.

When he finally pulled back, he brushed a curl away from her face and grinned at her.

"I was thinking about it."

"Not quite hard enough."

"So you thought I needed a push?"

Hermione shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek. "Shut up and kiss me."

Ron obeyed. When he lost himself in her kiss again, he knew he was finally home.

The months flew by after that. Ron had agreed to go back to Hogwarts alongside Hermione for his N.E.W.T.s. He had watched his best mate marry his baby sister. And he and Hermione continued to move forward.

Now they had graduated. Her parents were home and re-adjusted. His own family had worked through their loss and celebrated the birth of a grandchild, Victoire. Life was going good. Ron had even made a few decisions including future plans and he hoped that tonight he would be able to set those plans in motion.

He just had to get going on them.

At that moment, he was sitting in a chair in his small flat with Hermione wrapped around him on his lap, kissing him softly and slowly so that his belly ached. His buried his hands in her hair and "mmmed" at her lips.

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

_So I took a chance_

_Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee_

"Mmm, Hermione, stop," he murmured, pushing her away.

She pouted at that. "Why?"

He grinned and kissed her again, quickly. "Because I need to talk to you about something."

Hermione sighed and slid off his lap, moving to the seat next to him. "I'm listening."

He took a deep breath, sighing as he did before he slid down in front of her on bended knee and her hands flew over her mouth.

"Mione, I love you. I've been in love with since I was twelve years old. You are the most amazing and intelligent and beautiful woman I have ever known. Will you marry me?"

_And you smiled and said to me_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

Ron simply grinned and did just as she asked.

When they made the announcement to everyone, no one was surprised, but Harry and George made a few snide comments about how long it had taken them to get together. Hermione's mum officially sat down with the Weasleys and wedding plans began.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

_And your momma cried_

_When you walked down the aisle_

Ron stood across from Hermione at the altar. She was the most beautifully, amazing woman he had ever seen. He held his hand in hers and slid his ring onto her finger knowing that it was the best decision of his life.

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"_

_I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil_

_And saw your pretty smile and I said_

Ron grinned widely at her as he carefully tucked the veil back.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_Look at all the love that we got_

_It ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot_

_I really think we've got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

And she did and Ron was finally home.


End file.
